Heartfelt Dispositions
by SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur
Summary: This is my collection of SasuHina one shots/ two shots shared first on my Tumblr Account. Please, Enjoy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heartfelt Disposition; This is where I will load all of my one shots or two part Sasuhina Stories that I have shared onto my Tumblr Account (SahelSteadFast) Just in case there are any Sasuhina Fan Fiction Readers that might enjoy reading these but don't have an account on there.

Modern AU

I don't own anything.

'I adopted a kid and you help me take care of them all the time since we're neighbors, but you came over and got so involved in the kid's life so much they think that we're both their parents instead of just me.' Prompt Thanks to Themultifandomnerd.

Another huge and loving thanks goes out to these three encouraging and kind fellow Sasuhina shippers, Gigiree, Virgemhoneyee, and Setsuphernalia. You three gave me the push I needed!

I liked this prompt so much that I am going to rework it in a Sasuhina way, bare with me please.

Sea Of Confusion.

The perfect neighborhood stood surrounded by large beautiful trees, and thick hinterlands. Big houses spaced generously far apart, all walks paved in stone neatly leading to large wooden doors. Various flowered brushes decorating the grand windows to the entrance, silently awaiting sunlight to be drawn onto forest green leaves and into spaces beyond the windowsills.

A little boy no older than 6 stood quietly in the foyer of one specific dwelling, the residence of Hyuga Hinata; gazing out of a window that is located beside the large front doors. "Sanosai, Sanooosai." A gentle voice flowed down into the long hallway reaching him from elsewhere in the home. The boy didn't move an inch and remained still, eyes locked on the stone path leading passed the massive yard onto the street.

"Sanosai." The voice of the Hyuga woman now only a few feet away but directly behind the small child, "Are you ignoring me baby?"

"No mommy." eyes still glued to the window.

"Oh, really?" Eyes set softly upon her young son. "Because if I'm not mistaken I do believe that I have called your name more than once, with no answer retuned."

With that being said Sonosai finally broke contact with the window slightly to give his mother a small smirk before returning to his original post.

The opal eyed woman held in a thin gasp she so badly wanted to let out, that small smirk on her sons lips has begun to show up more recent as of late. She knows exactly where such facial expression stems from, her slightly stoic neighbor across the street and two houses down from the left.

She remembers the day she first brought her son home from the adoption agency, he was two years old, and asleep gently nestled into his new car seat in the back of her newer modeled sliver sedan. She drove slowly the whole way home taking every precaution, using every signal, but she didn't see the large glass bottle in the road as she glanced back to make sure her little man was still asleep.

Almost there, almost there, and her tire blows out across the street and two houses down from being safely home to start their new life together. She swerved into an empty driveway, she knew the house. She recognized it as her withdrawn neighbor, Uchiha Sasuke's place of dwelling. It had been so loud she just knew if he was home that he had to have heard it. Feeling terribly embarrassed she immediately shut off the car and went to the back seat to comfort her son who was now crying loudly due to the incident. After climbing into the back she shut the door and locked the car up, because safety first of course.

Not but five minutes later there was a knock on the car window beside where she sat hugging her son whispering sweet loving words in to his little ear. Rolling down the window just about half way, she made eye contact with the man she was hoping not to have disturbed.

"Hyuga, Is everything alright?" His concerned eyes lingered for a moment upon the little auburn haired boy in her arms. "Are either of you hurt?"

"Uchiha san, y-yes w-we're fine!" she then looks at her son "Just a little shaken up, my tire has blown out."

"Hn, yes I see. Can you open up your trunk there should be a spare inside; I can fix this for you. You and your child should go home, get him some food. Food always seems to calm children down." The Uchiha said in a thoughtful manner.

"O-oh Uchiha san are y-you sure?! I could just call someone to fix this problem, no need to trouble you with this!" she fumbled for her phone inside of her pocket.

"Hyuga you are in my driveway, now take the boy home. I'll take care of this." He sighed and waited for her to unlock and open the car door, when she did he helped her gather her things. He decided to walk them home when he realized she had a few more bags than she could handle alone and while carrying a child nonetheless.

He had asked to take her car keys after helping her settle in her home, he promised to return the car later after getting it up and moving again. He had and ever since that day he began to come around quite often whenever he was back home from work. Then sometimes he would be away for months working, those were the hardest times she found. Sanosai had become very attached to the Uchiha, much more than she had ever realized.

She also became horrified with herself when she found that she actually enjoyed his company as well, originally when she decided that she wanted to adopt a child it was because she was happy in her life. Having a stable income, a comfortable home and lifestyle to have a child fit perfectly into her world. She never once thought she needed a partner to raise a child with, she was single and so happy. Everything had made such perfect sense until the day she brought her son home. The Uchiha had become a part of their life, and right from the beginning too.

Hinata took a breath and shook her head softly as she let a small giggle slip out between her rosé colored lips.

"Sanosai your playdate with Shikadai is not until tomorrow if that is whom you are waiting for." She knew she was being childish but she didn't want to believe that the Uchiha is the one her son is waiting for, it hurt too much. Still confused about her feelings towards her neighbor, she dodges these confrontational bullets every chance she gets.

"I know mommy, I'm not waiting for Shikadai."

"Then what is so fascinating out there, do you want to go and play outside sweetheart?" 'Yes, that must be it.' She smiled. 'He wants to play outside.'

"Let's go play outside baby."

But the bullet was too fast.

"No. I need to be right here, I need to wait for daddy." His hands balling into little fists, his eyes misting a bit but refusing to look back at his mother.

The bullet hit its target.

"For d-daddy? But Sano, you know that Sasuke and I are not together." She says as gently as she possibly can while kneeling down behind her son and wrapping her arms around his chest. Resting her chin on his shoulder, turning her head to face him as she nuzzles her small nose into his cheek.

"But I do know mommy, I do. You and daddy are divorced, but he's still my daddy and he's gonna come to get me, just wait mommy, he will!"

If she had any breath left before, she certainly didn't now. He's never called Sasuke "daddy" before, at least she can't remember hearing him call him that in the last three years but she's not always there when they spend time together. Sometimes she's tending to the garden in the back yard while they play catch. Does he call him daddy then? She doesn't know, she just doesn't know and now she's terrified because she doesn't know how to address this. She wants to flat out refuse Sasuke as the boy's father but when she really thinks about it, she can't blame him for misunderstanding the situation. He does treat him just like a son, they do things that a father and son duo would do.

She's at such a loss that she doesn't even know what to say or do so she sits there in a daze with her son in her arms as he stares out the window.

And they wait.

She supposes she should do something, maybe call him? To warn him of what has taken place but before she is able to shake herself out of the daze that she is in Sanosai is pushing her off of him and making a quick exit out of the front door and down the paved walkway. Immediately she snaps out of her stupor and quickly follows out of the door way. As soon as her eyes and brain make the same connection to the scene before her, she comes to a fast stop.

Sasuke Uchiha, the man that she always looked at as just the neighbor across the street and two houses down and nothing more was holding her son up in the air and slowly spinning him around. The sweet laughter coming from her son was earth shattering to her resolve; maybe it was better this way. When the Uchiha finally set Sano down and their eyes we able to connect, she wasn't confused anymore. The way his dark eyes bore into hers, she knew, oh she knew.

She can't even bring herself to be upset with her son for having run from her.

End.

(This story will possibly turn into a two shot in the near future; I'm just not completely positive of that right now but I do want to give it a shot eventually. Thank you for taking the time to read, please feel free to leave me a polite review. Xoxo.)


	2. Chapter 2

Imprint

I'm just going to leave this here.

I own nothing but the creativity of the plot.

Enjoy.

Imprint AU:

Any impression or impressed effect.

They were but only young children when he had left his imprint upon her.

The wind was blowing at a moderate rate, just strong enough to blow her long dark hair back and forth as she sat still upon a double seated tree swing. The large ever aging willow tree sat upon a hefty hillside overlooking all of Konoha, along with a massive reservoir right below. Her eyes were locked onto the end of an old rustic pier that sat over a large body of clear pale water. Her legs began to gently move, running her bare toes back and forth through the thick long grass. She was absolutely content to sit with the calming breeze and soft chirps the birds sang among the tree.

Another figure came up along the way and seated his self-down next to her; he looked at her with a bit of concern and then followed her gaze down to the end of the pier. An odd frown settled onto his usually bright face, this was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be sitting here; she should be down there on that pier. He should be seeing her smiling and happy while she kicks her feet into the cool water. He also knew that she shouldn't be the only one down there. She shouldn't be alone. This wasn't the Hinata he was used to seeing; this wasn't the girl he had known since childhood. There wasn't a rose colored blush tainting her cheeks, and this bothered him endlessly. That rose color had been missing for such a long time now.

This woman seated down next to him had silent tears running streams on each side of her cheeks, he so badly wanted to wipe the tears away, but he knew that he had no right to invade her personal space. He decided to keep his twitching hands resting over his orange covered knees where they more so belonged rather than her round soft face. Kicking his feet roughly at the grass, he decided he might as well ask what was so obvious to him (to everyone) to get a conversation started with her. Though if he was any brighter he would have kept silent for now, his mouth tends to get the best of him in uncomfortably tight situations.

"You still won't visit the pier?" still not facing her, he kept his eyes focused over Konoha. This question he asked wouldn't seem to be that big of a deal but to her being the one who knows exactly what that pier meant (means) to her heart, it hurt a great deal.

Shaking her head, sighing softly she parted her lips and said "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I just, look I know this is hard for you but it's not your fault, these things happen! You should let it go, move on! It's been over a year! You deserve to have a life, to live!" He pumped his fist up in the air. He knew he was being forward, he knew he was being pushy but he couldn't help his feelings towards the situation. He wanted her to live.

Her eyes hardened slightly as she turned to look at him. "Like you did with Sakura?" Malice quietly laced throughout her words, she almost regretted saying such words to him. Almost, not enough to apologize and take it back. Her heart was hurting too much, you don't just forget someone you loved so fully that easily. Maybe he could, but she couldn't.

Naruto swallowed his words hard, roughly taken aback by her cold statement. "That's not fair, Hinata. That's a completely different situation." He shook his head, tiredly. He still wasn't used to this alternate version of her.

"You're asking me to let go. You're telling me to move on, I'm not ready. I-I'm still not ready, even after all this time." Her voice shook and quivered with such emotion. Bringing her hands to her face, she lightly cried into them. "I'm not ready to except him moving on from me." She whispered. Shaking her head in the slightest way she frowned, bringing her small hands back into her lap. "I don't have any closure; I'm so deeply hurt by the way he left me. We were children when we stood down there on that very pier." She pointed out to it. "We played there together; he kissed me for the first time when we were twelve and then pushed me into the water." She couldn't help but let out a bit of painful laughter when reminiscing on their first kiss.

Hinata turned to look right into his bright blue eyes, his blond hair blowing with the wind; she stared hard for a moment before saying "I know it wasn't my fault, I know there was nothing that I could have done to prevent him from leaving me in the fashion that he did." She paused to take a breath and then continued "but that's why I can't move on, that's why I can't step out onto that pier. I love him too much, I miss him every single day and I will forever until my death. He was my best friend, he left an impression upon me that I can't shake. I know the way that Sakura left you, around the same time he left me and that you've been able to move on. You have a family now, with a beautiful kind woman who treats you well. I'm truly happy for you Naruto; she (Sakura) was kind enough to leave you in a way that you could move on. You get to live your life knowing she's out there, probably happy, probably safe, and probably warm and cozy in her home; even if it's away from you."

Naruto let his head drop down low as she spoke, he knew she needed to let things out, he knew she needed to talk. He had already faced all of this in his own right with Sakura; he did have the closure that he had needed with her to move on. So he let her continue her speech, even if there was still a small bruise from his past with the woman that had been previously mentioned.

"I don't get any of that, Naruto!" She sighed in a frustrated manner, running her hands through her hair in the same fashion that he (her lover) used to when he had become frustrated or mad.

"I know, Hinata and for that I am truly sorry. You know that I miss him too, he left us all. None of this is easy, but we all just want to see you happy again. You can be if you let yourself, you can be happy." He says trying to convince himself, more so than her.

"Then bring him back." Tears pricked at her eyes again, she breathed in deep and started to shake. "J-just bring him back to me, and then I'll be happy again!"

He finally got up the courage to put his arm around her; he let a few tears out himself at her emotional outcry. "I wish, I wish I could Hinata but Sasuke is with the gods in heaven. No matter how hard I pray, and I pray every night; they can't bring him back to us. I miss my best friend, I miss talking to him. I miss his snarky comments and arrogant ways. Life isn't the same without him but life can still be good."

She nodded her head softly "I know, I know." She whispered. "Did you know that we were going to start a family? I was going to be a mommy and he was going to be a daddy. We were going to have these amazing little Uchiha babies that looked somewhat like me and a lot like him" Her pale opalescent eyes sparkled lightly and settled back over the aged pier once more. "But now I spend my days here alone, being close but not too close. For every time I look out there on that pier; I see him. I see him facing the water, waiting for me and I can't get to him because each time I try he disappears." She pulls out a soft cloth from her pocket and gently wipes at her face. "At least when I'm here I can still see him down there, I can still see him. I won't ever be able to visit the water again, and I hope you can understand."

Naruto was shaken; he couldn't even speak so he nodded his head quietly and hoped she saw him.

"There wouldn't be a point for me to move on either way, take a real honest look at me Naruto. I think you'd finally understand if you did."

So he did. He took a long hard look over her; she was thinner than he had ever seen her, her cheeks were starting to sink in, and her normally pale skin now looked almost translucent. In conclusion he began to put it all together, the reason that she didn't fight to move forward was because she was already dying to begin with.

Hinata Hyuga-Uchiha is dying of cancer, and when she passed she knew she would be home with her endless love once again.


	3. Chapter 3

You sexy full figured girl

I own nothing.

A small little ditty of a drabble inspired by dattebae's beautiful voluptuous Hinata drawing, wanted to give dattebae that shout out, out of respect for her work (the drawing) even if this person doesn't have any "Sasuhina feels" and that's okay.

I hope my fellow darling Sasuhina shippers enjoy because this is for all of you out there. This is a body positive story! Xoxo.

Hinata stood looking at herself in a floor to ceiling full length mirror; she hummed softly as she modeled her favorite new sundress, spinning around a few times. Some called her "chubby "some called her "full figured" and some called her names that had made her cry and feel terrible about herself.

She didn't take the hate from those people to heart any longer; she is so comfortable in her own skin. She loves the way she feels, she loves the way she looks. She knows her full curves are sexy, she knows her appearance is lovely; and she is loved just the way she is.

It had taken a while for her to come to terms with loving herself and her body shape but she wouldn't change the road she had taken to discover self-love. No, not at all because along that road she walked she had met the one that made every ounce of past pain worth going through. The way he looked at her, it was a look she used to think someone of her size didn't deserve. Sasuke changed that all for her; she does deserve those looks he gives her.

The looks he gives her as he watches her spin around one last time from the plush chair behind her that he is lounging in; that look is full of all sorts of love. Those expressive dark eyes swallowing her whole, those eyes do things to her heart that puts a heated blush moving down the exposed skin of her neck.

"You look beautiful babe." he says in that deep sexy voice of his as he smiles genuinely at her.

They can call her "fat" along with any other nasty names they sadly feel the need to call her in order to feel better about themselves because she knows she's absolutely beautiful. Her lover tells her every single day.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Few Dozen Roses

Fandom: Naruto

Paring: Sasuhina

Genre: Romance/Terror

Notes: Gender Bent Sasuhina AU asked for by my Sauhina Secret Santa Giftee jetto-kun. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! I Hope you enjoy. Set in December but not really christmas themed or anything like that. Also set in two places; college university and the city. I ended up really liking the story so much that I will probably re write it in my preferred non gender bent AU style, in the future. So if you don't care for the gender bent version of our beloved characters but like the plot, keep an eye out for the other version I'll write. I also want to thank juridp for being very encouraging, I don't know if I could have done this without your kind words; so thank you. And a big thank you to my love, who will never see my 'thank you' because he doesn't do tumblr but he deserves a 'thank you' nonetheless for all the endless ideas and support he gave to me.

I apologize for any mistakes and the lazy names.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the story.

Warning: Gender Bent but other then that, hold onto your heart.

Word Count: 4,075

12/30/2015

XXXX

'Let me bring you to life for a little while, Just so I may shatter your heart in the end; when time fades and the air stands ever so still.'

XXXX

(Present)

The sun had already set an hour or so ago, yet it had done absolutely nothing to warm up the cold morning air. This cold air was the kind that made your bones feel like they were cracking slowly under your frozen skin, the kind you couldn't escape from even when being bundled tightly together in sheeps wool winter clothing. As awful as it sounded it wasn't really anything new or out of the ordinary in December, especially to the people who inhabited the lands of Konohagakure. The sky still dark as the beautiful light of the sun hid behind the enormous mass of the ominous winter clouds.

A young man named Hinata sat quietly on an old dark grey wooden bench, near the motionless tracks of the only train station in the vast outskirts of Konoha where he lives and attends an upper class private university. As he sat there, Hinata's mind was long passed occupied with thoughts and memories of days past. Specifically the year he had met the one he wanted to spend the rest of his time on earth with. All of his days with her meant so much to him, it was always hard to put it into words, and express it out loud to her being the quiet man that he is.

XXXX

(Past)

He had been fresh out of high school at the time; it was his first day out on the university campus as a true freshman starting his first day of formal classes. He had been standing under a large tree talking to two of his old childhood friends (Kiba and Shina) who had also applied and gotten into the university. As Kiba was teasing Shina and further distracting the pair, Hinata's attention was gained by a loud bout of laughter and yells from across the dull green lawn. That is when he had first laid his bright moon colored eyes upon her, he actually had not even meant to do so. He had first been looking at a very brightly colored blond girl, with blue eyes; who had been chatting rather enthusiastically with a boy who had pink hair and emerald green eyes. He really liked that girls smile.

As they continued to chat, the blond girl (he later learned that her name was Naruko and the pink hair boy was Saku) accidentally became carried away as she flung her arms around knocking the boy's things out of his hands, consequently having to drop down to help him retrieve his belongings that became spread about the ground. It was at that very moment as they moved out of the way that his eyes landed on a pair of beautiful dark smoldering eyes. At first as they stared into each others eyes a soft blush was apparent on her gorgeous pale skin, but not even a second later it had vanished. Her eyes narrowed and held a look of disinterest as she went to look on at anything but him. Hinata slightly frowned but it didn't discourage him as it would do to many others. That faint blush that had dusted her cheeks as she stared right back into his eyes had set off a spark of subtle curiosity inside of him.

He knew he couldn't possibly spend all day just watching the entertaining trio of friends; who oddly enough reminded him much of his own group. He gathered up all of his belongings and as he checked his phone for the time, he turned back to his friends to wave them off. He had thirty to forty-five minutes until his first class so he decided to make his way inside, over to the school's library where he could get some light reading done until then.

After their initial meeting of contrasting eyes, they continued to bump into one another around the university, and even off campus. He even eventually learned that her name was Uchiha, Sasuka; as they shared a couple of classes together. One day in their shared writing class they were assigned as project partners for the semester. It was during the times outside of their class that they set aside to complete the projects; when he had begun to fall in love with the beautiful dark eyed girl. He couldn't stop himself from falling; even though he had been initially interested in her loud friend, Narkuo. There was just something about Sasuka that had caught him in her web, they had a lot in common (one being; that they both have cold hardened fathers, kind hearted mothers, and a protective older sibling) despite how they physically held themselves in different manners. It had been a very hard task getting Sasuka to open up to him, as it had also been a daunting task to open up in exchange to her as well. She constantly kept her own emotions in check, but there were small fleeting momental breakthroughs when she would have a soft serene look upon her face that carried a light rose colored blush onto her cheeks. It never lasted very long because as soon as she noticed his eyes were on her, she would quickly become courteous but faintly aloof.

Sometimes he noticed that when her emotions would become too much for her to handle she would set a scowl on her face and a glare in her eyes as she would begin to storm off in an unknown destination, disappearing somewhere among the massive student body. He didn't mind much though, it gave him time to think, and always knowing that she would come back around eventually. As they opened up to one another fully, the glares ceased, and they became much more comfortable with one another. They made their romantic relationship official in the month of December; of their sophomore year, after his birthday, and during the holiday they had introduced each other to their respective families. The introductions were terrible, wonderful, and a period in his life that he would never be able to forget.

XXXX

(present time)

They had truly come along way throughout the past few years in their relationship as a couple, they have pushed through schooling together, now they are currently seniors at the university, and striving for a successful completion. An extremely loud squealing noise sounded from the tracks, signaling the trains arrival at the station as it set its breaks in motion to prepare for the upcoming stop. Once the train came to a complete halt, Hinata shook himself out of thought, and readied himself to board. Passing through the double sliding doors into the last cabin of the silver bullet train, he took a seat near the back area against a window. His light eyes carefully scanned over the other passengers who may or may not have already been on board the train from the last station. The train is heading into the city where many people have appointments or jobs there, so the train is never really empty even during the early morning hours.

There were a few older couples scattered about in different sections, a few middle aged men in nice dress suites, a lovely dressed light haired woman with her young child, and a pretty red haired girl with dark glasses. He didn't really know why but at the sight of her his throat started to ache and his heart started to beat a little faster. With his free hand he rubbed the front of his neck lightly and then glanced at her one last time. Sighing he shook the thoughts from his head, taking a deep breath, and breathing out slowly to be able to slow down his rapid heart beat. He then pulled his cellular phone from his back pocket, to distract himself as well as to check the time. The train then began to jerk forward and quickly pulled out of the station heading directly toward the bright lights of the city.

Slightly nervous due to the full day that he has a head of him, with big plans to be made for his lovely girlfriend. Also completely nervous due to the lie he had to tell her in order to pull all of this planning off for their upcoming anniversary in a few days. He never lies to her, ever but he knows that it had to be done because they are rarely away from each other. She will be fine believing that he has gone into the city to help his older brother move into his new apartment (which is partly true, Neji did move into a new apartment with his wife. The lie is that he needed help moving.) Gathering all of his inner strength during the ride, he is determined to make this day the greatest ever because Sasuka is worth it. As the train neared its arrival point at the city station, Hinata pocketed his phone, and gathered his belongings. Once the train opened it's doors he made his way out onto the station dock and then headed for the streets.

As Hinata navigated his way through the city, he feels an odd presence behind him, like he is being followed. He unconsciously sets his pace a little bit faster than normal as he then takes a quick glance behind himself. That's when he spots her, the red headed girl from the train, stalking down the street just a few feet behind him. His heart sped up in fear, he then took a deep breath, and started to pray that she wasn't following him. That he was just being crazy. Spotting a coffee shop up ahead; he makes a bee line for the front doors. Once he is safely inside the shop he takes a quick peek outside the windows only to see the girl walking passed the shop with her head seemingly in the clouds, and with no interest in the coffee shop at all. Letting out a shaky breath, Hinata awkwardly chuckles at his own silliness, and proceeds to walk over to the smiling barista; he orders a hot drink to get his day truly started.

XXXX

(Mean while back at sasuhina's joint apartment near campus)

Sasuka is in the middle of losing her mind, for someone so cool and aloof, she couldn't stop wailing out to the other wise empty apartment;

"How could this happen?!"

"Why, why me?!"

"Why this!?"

"Why now?"

If you were to look upon the state of the small one bedroom apartment you would feel genuinely concerned that this place had just been robbed and ransacked. The place was a mess, broken dishes in the kitchen, clothes thrown carelessly about, the contents of her large bag dumped all over the couch and tumbling onto the wooden floor, and the television looked as if it were about to fall off the T.V stand as it quietly whispered in the background about the ongoing murder investigations of the so called 'Engagement Ring Killer', in and outside of Suna. None of this held any of Sasuka's attention, the only thing that did was the five to ten pregnancy tests scattered all around on the white colored counter top. All of them positive, her heart beating excruciatingly fast in her chest as she knocked her back into the dark tan wall, and slid down to the cold tiled floor.

In Sasuka's clouded mind, Hinata didn't deserve to be possibly trapped by a child like this. He deserved so much more than a mistake that Sasuka made, carelessly forgetting to fill her monthly birth control pills in a timely manner. Thinking that missing just a couple days wouldn't harm her, wouldn't leave her unprotected. Sasuka had been wrong, so, so terribly wrong, and this could all have been promptly avoided had she done what she was supposed to do. Now Hinata would be trapped in this relationship due to an unplanned pregnancy and Sasuka felt sick with angry guilt. Hinata being the best person she had ever met, knew he wouldn't leave her now even if he were to become miserable due to the situation. This was not something she had wanted in their current timeline, she wanted to finish off her senior year with no interruptions or complications. She wanted to land her dream job at the same business Hinata's older brother worked for, it was what she had worked so hard for. They had their plans for their joint life together, all laid out, and this would just ruin everything they worked for.

Drying her angry tears with the backs of her hands, she took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. After doing this a few more times, she decided it was time that she needed to woman up, and figure out how she was going to approach Hinata with this terrible information. As she slowly picked herself up off of the bathroom floor, she left the room, and made her way into the living room. Deciding that cleaning up the apartment would be the best place to start, and possibly allow her to clear her confused mind. Well, so much for December being her favorite month of the year.

XXXX

(Hinata)

By the time evening fell, Hinata had everything arranged. He would take them out to a fancy dinner tomorrow night, he had the private part of a restaurant rented out, and he just finished decorating the space. He had his new suite and her new dress tucked safely away in his backpack. All he needed now was to pick up the flowers and surprise the girl. He headed down the street back toward the coffee shop he had stopped at this morning, the flower shop happened to be right before it as he heads back. Once he reached the door to the shop he gently pulled them open and stepped inside and out of the chilling cold. Walking straight to the tall cashiers counter to relay his order to the flower shop employee.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The young blond employee sweetly asked.

"Hello, I actually have an order I called in the day before to pick up under the name Hyuga, Hinata." He smiled kindly.

"Oh Yes! Karin just finished arranging the order! Didn't you, Karin?!" She called over to the red haired girl in the corner of the shop, the same girl that had rode on the train with him this morning. The one he had thought was following him, she had just obviously been making her way to work.

"The Hyuga order? Yes, let me retrieve it for you" she called back to the blond.

As the red headed girl, now known to him as Karin went to retrieve his order, the blond girl continued to chat with him. She told him how she just runs the front now that Karin has come to work for her. How talented Karin is with arranging and adding such beautiful details to the flower arrangements.

"Karin is remarkable with the flower sheers, your girlfriend will absolutely love this arrangement! Ah, here they are now! Arn't they just beautiful!?" She said excitedly as Karin set the flowers on the counter next to the cash register.

"Well, hopefully by tomorrow night I will be able to call her my fiancé instead." Blushing a soft rose color. "I have no doubt that she will love these Ino, thank you." Reading the woman's name off of her employee tag.

"And thank you Karin." He nodded at the girl.

He was slightly caught off guard as she narrowed her eyes but then smiled and said a quiet,

"You're welcome."

She then turned to resume her work on other flower arrangements.

Turning back to Ino, he payed after looking over the flowers once more, and gathering them to leave.

"Thanks again." He called out.

"You're always welcome, have a beautiful night, we wish you the best, and good luck Mr. Hyuga!" Ino called out sweetly from behind the counter as she waved goodbye enthusiastically.

Once he exited the shop, he made his way down to the train station to wait for its arrival to take him home.

He waited for a good twenty-five to thirty minutes for its arrival and once it came to a completed halt, the doors flew open and people spilled out quickly. After the train was clear to enter he boarded and made his journey home. The whole way he had this sickening feeling building up in is stomach again, his nerves were on fire. He kept scanning all the faces onboard the train but this time the cabin was so full of people he could hardly see everyone as clearly as he did this morning. He knew he had nothing to worry about, he was just eager to surprise Sasuka.

As the train pulled into the station, Hinata could see the bright lights of the universities campus, he smiled knowing that it wouldn't be much longer now. Making his way out of the train's cabin and on to the stations platform, he held the flowers tightly to his chest to make sure they wouldn't be damaged as he and a flood of people pushed out of the station on to the street. He began his quiet walk home and as he neared the apartment complex the hairs on the back of his neck stood like he had been electrocuted. Deciding to call it nerves, he kept going.

Walking up a few flights of stairs, he came to his floor, and began the steady walk down the hallway. Taking a deep breath he got down on one knee in front of their apartment door. He sat the flowers down beside him, and reached into his coats large breast pocket. Pulling out a small box, he smiled as he opened it, and checked one last time that this ring would be the perfect one to give her. He shut it, slipping it back into his pocket, he raised his hand to knock. Unfortunately for Hinata, his hand never hit the door.

XXXX

(Sasuka)

The apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom and Sasuka was oddly feeling much clearer than she had earlier in the day. She knew she could do this, Hinata loves her, and she loves him enough to set her fright aside. She will tell him everything, and they will just have to rework their lives a little bit but they can do it together. With every positive thought Sasuka was feeling stronger and braver. They could raise this little life growing inside her together, and very happily may she add. She stood in their bedroom staring at all the pictures of them together that Hinata had framed and hung with such care. Pictures of them on campus, pictures of them with their friends, more intimate pictures of them laying in bed, and some shots with their families. Sighing softly, she let a small smile linger on her lips for a second. They would be okay, everything would be just fine.

Feeling better she decided to go into the kitchen next to the front hallway where the entrance to their apartment was. It was getting really late and she still hadn't heard a word from Hinata, pulling out her phone she decided to dial his number. As she waited for the phone to ring she started walking over to the front door, and as soon as she did, she started to hear ringing through her phone and a loud ringing from behind their front door. Raising a suspicious eyebrow she then proceeded to reach for the door knob and open the door. Looking out she saw nothing until her sight fell upon the dark cemented ground. She never realized until then that she could scream so loud, the voice coming out of her mouth didn't feel like her own. Her body felt like a ton of bricks as she dropped down to the ground, reaching out for her lovers lifeless body. She quickly pulled off the light cloth jacket she had on over her shirt and held it up against the gaping wound at his neck. With her free hand she took her cellular and dialed the emergency number.

Everything was a blur after that, tears freely flowed from her eyes without a care. Her heart was laid out on the floor in pieces. She couldn't breath and her world shut down.

XXXX

(Forty-Eight Hours Later)

Sasuka woke up in the hospital, the first person she saw beside her was her mother, Mikoto.

"Where is Hinata?" She says weakly as her eyes look over the room.

Her mother has a look of pain and heart break in her eyes as she is about to open her mouth, Sasuka stops her.

"Don't, I know; Don't say anything please." Her eyes water and glisten, her hands shake as she balls them into fists laying beside her in the hospital bed. Feeling incredibly helpless, she can't even go to be with an check on his family, and it hurt so bad to feel this way.

Her mother comes closer and slides into the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her precious baby. They cry together, her mother doesn't leave her side for more than a few minutes at a time. Even when the doctor comes into tell them that she had suffered a stress induced miscarriage. They took from her and then they took a little more. She had lost all the contents in her stomach after the doctor had left the room. They cried harder together for a life they had never met but one that they had begun to love regardless.

As the next few days passed she moved back into her families home and her older brother Itachi moved all of her things from the apartment, she had asked who had taken Hinata's.

"His brother and sister, of course." He replied in a soft voice.

In the days that had come to pass after that, she had been going back and fourth with her decision to read or not to read the police report she had asked Itachi to obtain for her. She couldn't bare to get it herself at the time she asked him for it, she was still in so much pain, and he understood. It also terrified her that the murderer was still at large, they hadn't captured the person responsible, and that information was current on all news stations aired on the television. Eventually she gave into her desire to know every little detail that they had gathered.

When she opened the file, she learned that his throat had been severed with some type of large scissors or gardening sheers. They never were able to pin point the exact location of the murder weapon, there for they do not have it in their custody as evidence. She was also able to learn that her boyfriend was going to purpose to her, it was evident by the small empty ring box that had been found laying next to his body. That box had also been able to partially link the murder to 'The Engagement Ring Killer' she never was able to wear or even lay eyes on her own ring. It was gone just like all the other rings the murderer had taken from its victims.

As she closed the file everything still didn't feel real, it was hard not to confine her self to her old bedroom in the Uchiha house. She already felt like a prisoner inside her own body, her world was broken, and she has no idea what to do next. Except to continue her schooling eventually, because she knows that it is what Hinata would want for her. Hinata wouldn't want her to become obsessed with the need to avenge her dearly departed, that is not the life he would want for her to drown in. Staring out of her bedroom window, she looked toward the sky, and whispered;

"I hope you two are taking care of one another." One of her pale fragile hands touching the cold glass of the window as if she were reaching out to the heavens, begging them to let her in. Closing her dark eyes tightly she mutters "I love you." To the empty, silent room.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

He pretends to hardly notice.

The night was clouded but the moon's light still managed to climb its way through his thick darkly tinted windows and spill soft clean lighting all over the hardwood floors; dancing like running water inside his cold, dust ridden apartment. The hour was half past one in the morning, his lonely figure draped haphazardly upon his tan upholstered couch. He'd close his eyes a few times but when he did his mind would go to a place he didn't want to consume himself in; a place she still liked to linger from time to time. Another woman had taken her place in his bed, after a while he'd moved on; he was sure of it. She was there asleep now but he just couldn't bring himself to join her; not when he was fighting back his old demons.

He's heard the rumors floating around where he frequents at times, he can only haul himself up inside for so long before he has to break into the outside world. Whispered words underneath their breath every where he goes, they say you can look into his dimly lit eyes and find a trace of the ghost they say that haunts him; the one that has her face. They try to find a spark of the flame they say he has carried far too deep into the darkness. Those are all just silly little rumors, ones that he can prove are not true; he could really care less what kind of man they really think he is.

He releases a breath he didn't know that he was holding while he was lost inside of his thoughts. Slowly stretching his body out in his claimed spot; his sight falls over to a dark corner on the opposite side of the room. The corner holds an old tall hutch, closed tight, and locked up. All of her things are held inside, right where she had left them. They weren't in the way, so that's where he kept them. They don't mean a thing to him, he hardly knows that they're there. She could come and haul them all away, see if it moves him, see if he'd care; but then that would mean she'd have to be here, wouldn't she? His hands found his face, as he begun to try and rub the stress out of his dark eyes. Defeated, he drags his hands slowly down his face, and sets them on his chest neatly folded together.

The bedroom door slowly slides open, she's standing there in the door way; she has a look on her soft pretty face as if she wants to hold him but She's not really there and he's moved on.

(More random snip bits of Sasuhina fiction from yours truly, this one is based off a song John Paul White sings; his song isn't titled and it's from a live show.)


	6. Chapter 6

A life loved in another time

Sasuke knew his love before he was born; the woman with the eyes that matched the moon, hair as dark as the nights starless sky, and smooth skin as pale as the winter's days. He visits her in the past, periodically throughout her years alive. He fell in love with her from afar, because he is not to interfere by making his presence known to past lives as stated by the divine rules of travel; for he already knows her fate and he is not fated to be hers.

She is a woman of wealth, she exudes kindness and love to everyone that she meets. Quiet, reserved, yet warm, and welcoming. He dreams of a life with her, and though he knows it be an impossible feat; he decides to protect her slightly from any possible threat that may come to her and of course remain out of her sight whilst doing so. The worst moment was the day he watched her marry another man, a man her family chose her to wed. A man he knew she didn't love, one who was twice her age; a man she couldn't refuse or things could end badly for her.

Hinata thinks of him as an angel, sent from the heavens to shadow over her; to keep her safe and sound. The first time she discreetly laid eyes upon him she was just a little girl playing in the flower fields right outside her family home with her older cousin and younger sister. She wasn't scared, his eyes were soft as he gazed out in silence toward them; she's never forgotten those beautiful eyes. A few days later her family found four men from the sound village tied up to a large tree bordering the outside of her families land. A note attached: "Caught with ill Intent-to take the princesses eyes".

She knew it was him that had caught those men and pinned the note to one of the mens chest. For the rest of her childhood she never laid eyes on him again but sometimes she felt him and sometimes things happened that she couldn't explain. Like when she lost things she loved dearly, they would end up outside on her windowsill. Her angel had to have brought them back to her. She just knew he was an angel, because when she did see him again in her mid twenties a few days before her wedding; he looked the exact same, he hadn't aged a day. Eyes like an eclipse and hair as dark as the starless nights sky, skin as pale as the winters cold snow.

Was he there to save her? She only wished, but she knew from this life no one could save her. The day her father forced her to sign the marriage contract between the two families she knew her fate was sealed. To live a life married to a person she didn't love, and would never love because she loved a shadow. A shadow that never aged, and never spoke a word to her, but forever protected her from fates harm. She caught him sleeping in a tall tree not far from the fields she first saw him in. She wanted to wake him, she wanted him to take her away from this place; though she couldn't bring herself to betray her family. She stole one more look, basked in his beautiful features, and then backed away into the fields towards her home.

The day she walked down the grassy path to her betrothed, she caught a glimpse of her angel among the trees (always among the trees). His eyes looked so sad, and she could only think of how the look in his eyes mirrored the look the she knew was evident in her own. Her heart began to beat rapidly; begging her not to go through with this once again, but her mind won out in the end. As she said her vows tying her life to another's life; the trees that surrounded the area went up in blue and black flames. Their families all thought that the tears falling down her delicate face were tears of a woman who was crying over the fact that the end of her wedding was now in complete ruins. Her tears were anything but, her tears were matching tears to the tears running down the face of the man she loves. Eyes flowing freely as he lit the sky's ablaze in blues and blacks as his heart broke in pieces to the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"


	7. Chapter 7

She's a gem, so precious in the eyes of many; they all love her, entranced by her calm beauty and the way her pale eyes gleam softly in the moon's light.

He's visually breathtaking, everyone says so; they won't get close because he's as lovely as he is deadly and they are much more afraid of him then taken with him.

Many are caught in a web of frustrated confusion when the two celestial looking beings are caught near one another in very close proximity. Men filled with anger and women filled to the brim with jealousy. Hatred fluttered around in the hearts of the simple.

Remorse rang absent within everyone after they had burned him alive; not even a flicker ignited when they learned she was pregnant with his child. Fear struck once again, they out casted her; and her unborn child.

The world was cold and unkind to her and her child; as the winter stole their last breaths, the gods reached out, and lifted their souls into the heavens.

He greeted them with open arms as he finally felt at peace as they joined him, his heart soaring to new levels at the sight of his beautiful lover and small child. No longer would they suffer because of men; they are now eternal.

Sasuhina.

(Again, all of this stuff is just random little stories that I just write down and share on my Tumblr with my fellow SH group. They may be longer stories in the future, they may not.)


	8. Chapter 8

Bones.

Her body leaned heavily against the solid structured wall of the old rustic bar that she was currently inside of; along with her three gorgeous girl friends (they had all gone to collage together and became the very best of friends). Her friends were all dancing wildly on the dance floor, folk/roots rock & roll playing loudly throughout the building.

Her sight danced across the room, landing on a certain dusky haired specimen in the corner, roaming eyes first fall over his handsome face; then drawing down his strong alluring body. Slightly inebriated as she is, her thoughts were a tinge erratic, and lust driven. There was no telling what she would do if she got her pretty hands upon him. Just a small glimpse of him makes her bones rattle, she wants him. No words between them and he's already making her feel weak; she can tell that he'll be the death of her, that she is certain.

His fierce dark eyes, meet her dazed opal ones. He smirked and she smiled. The song changed over the loud speakers, she pointed up and he nodded; at first a little reluctantly. Lifting off of their designated walls, pushing into the busy crowd from opposite directions, people parted as they made their way to each other. Their hands touched and as they made contact they began to dance; they were perfection as they stayed perfectly in sync together.

He spinned her, lead her in small circles all over the floor, occasionally dipping her, and leaving a small kiss on her cheek. Oh how she'd love to keep him in line, tell him "no" with a smile but as his sexy hands traveled down her small toned body; her mind goes blank. She knows that if she said "no" she would just hate to see him go. They danced for quite a while and once the final song ended she gently dropped her hands from his. He walked away without a word, and she walked over toward where all her friends where gathered.

All four of them grabbed one last shot together, downing it hard an fast, and then they parted on their separate ways; after lots of hugs and soft giggles. Making her way toward the coat check where the exit to the building was, she opened and reached into her formerly zipped pocked. She felt around for a second until her fingers grasped the dainty object, pulling it out and re-zipping her pocket back up. She slid the beautiful little gold band back on the ring finger of her left hand.

Once the clock struck two, their pretend "single ladies night out" as they called it was all over, and all four of them would go back to their respected lovers; to their respected lives. Feeling the high from her night out, she glided like she was floating out of the doors, and into the cool air of the early mornings breeze. Her beautiful long, dark hair danced with the push and pull of the wind. A heat rested on her cheeks as she spotted him from a few feet away. He was leaning against his charcoal colored vehicle, his arms crossed tight and resting just below his chest. Coal eyes stared her down, but that didn't bother her one bit as she let out a sweet laugh and shook her head while she walked right up to him.

Her husband was entirely too desirable for his own good, she thought longingly. He reached out towards, her as came closer to him. Grasping her small form, and pulling her taut to his body; He buried his face in her hair as he whispered loving words of praise into her ear. Playing pretend with one another each month while she was out on her "girls night", always put things into perspective for them both. At the beginning of their marriage nearly six years ago he had once taken her for granted, he became too comfortable in their relationship.

Their meddling friends suggested a "singles" night out, once a month. Pretending they don't know one another, he got to watch her in a crowd. He saw who he fell in love with all over again, and the jealousy of seeing other mens eyes appreciate his woman also did the trick of smacking him out of his foolish ways. She is his queen, his pale eyed angel, and there was no way he would ever take her for granted again.

Things between the two escalated quite quickly after he ushered her into their car and drove them home. The speed limit was not obeyed this time around. Hinata's face consumed in a bright red tint and Sauske's heart was beating rapidly; nearly right out of his chest cavity. As soon as their car engine shut off; safe inside of their closed garage, the two of them were all over each other. Pushing and pulling articles of clothing up, down, and off. They stumbled out of the car, into the house, and only just barely making it into their master bedroom before they collapsed.

He kissed her soundly as he laid her down on to the king sized bed. Ending their kiss he stood back at the end of the bed for just a moment and looked down at her. He would cherish her forever; you could see it clearly in his eyes. Climbing onto the bed, straddling his beautiful wife; he leaned down close to her face and began to trail soft kisses down her neck. His lips and the warmth of his minty breath scorches her skin, igniting flames of passion all through her aching lust filled body. She couldn't resists bringing her hands into his dark locks of hair and gently pulling his face back towards her own, their lips crashing together into one heated ecstasy enticing kiss. Her toes curl as her legs then wrap around his waist, bringing him in as close as she possibly can.

The morning after was pure bliss, waking up bare skinned, and wrapped in each others arms. Life couldn't be more perfect, they have each other, and they are completely in love.

Sasuhina, as always.

(So most of the stuff you get from me is pretty sad/low, so I thought I'd step out the box a bit and try something different. Um maybe NSFW, kinda IDK? Hope you like it.)


End file.
